


Unworthy

by Marooned Silks (Acemativity)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi starts something he can barely handle himself, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, I think I'll just rate it as Explicit for safety measures, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, Sooort of -- at least in ch 2 ayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Marooned%20Silks
Summary: "You're beautiful, Akira." There was only seriousness in Akechi's face and tone as he looked him up and down-- desire and lust still hung in his voice, but they both knew this wasn't clouding his view. "You're the most beautiful thing in this world and it doesn't deserve you."---Refusing his own pleasure, Akechi wants only to learn every inch of Akira with tongue and fingertip, desperate for the vulnerability, but too afraid to show his own. Akira is the one truly worthy of love and lust just like Akira is the only one worthy of saying Akechi's name at all, whether he is moaning or whispering it.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo, first hand at trying some NSFW work (or at least actually publishing it..) ! I lowkey was inspired by another Shuake work for the intro of this one, mostly because the way they described the little details of their interaction was pretty Spicy. Hopefully this isn't too bad, I've become totally desensitized to this work specifically adjlkgkdfjk  
> Let me know if there's anything I should tag for this -- I don't bite, I promise! I hope this is good, whether you're reading for the spice or the Akeshu/Shuake content in general !

“You have no right to look so good like this,”  Akechi grumbled, unable to look Akira in the eyes with two fingers in Akira’s mouth, grey eyes just a little squinted and distant with the ghost of a moan. 

Akira replied with a swipe of his tongue, parting Akechi’s fingers with the tip, caressing one side of a finger with mouth fully closed around them. The wet heat of his mouth unwound Akechi with a single thread, pulling down his walls and tugging him closer into Akira, hips just not close enough against Akira’s own.

“You’re ridiculous—“ Akechi’s voice was more of a groan than anything, shifting his body a bit while straddling the other as if he could hide his stiffness from Akira’s tense middle.

With a click, Akechi’s fingers slipped from Akira’s mouth and grabbed behind him, fully aware of what was pressing against his lower back. A satisfied smirk played upon Akechi’s lips over that sweet gasp from Akira’s chest when he dragged his warmly wetted fingers across the tip, feeling his navel shudder underneath him, followed by a warm twitch in his hand. Spreading the heat from Akechi’s fingers to the other’s length  in a quick jerking motion earned another sweet noise from behind gritted teeth, Akira’s fingertips curling in at the sides of Akechi’s hips— as if such a grounding grip would keep him from coming undone under his own living, breathing omen of death.   


Akechi tried leaning towards Akira’s face, but found they both enjoyed how he straddled Akira’s middle, his clean and free hand pushing against his chest while his other had a better, squirm-worthy grip on Akira’s length. 

They barely reached the threshold as working and pumping his hand became more difficult, wrist at a rather tiring angle— until Akechi’s hand left, drawing closer to Akira’s lips once more. The lack of pleasing him and the expectant scowl on Akechi’s face made Akira sputter and nearly choke on what had been a worked up moan.

”Wh—?”

”Open your mouth.”

Akira’s face went scarlet, eyes all the more silver and utterly devastating— Akira’s prettiness simply broke through the wall between them and reached into Akechi’s most vulnerable place, “Your hands are already—“

Blinded and left stupid over the butterflies in Akechi’s belly, he huffed and grumbled before wiping his hand on his pants without thinking. A second too late, he scrunched his nose up-- painfully aware of the white smear left on his still-on trousers. He could already imagine Akira using this to complain further with his earlier " _Why won't you let me take off your clothes? This is unfaaaair--"_   
However, he took it in stride as best as he could, his clean hand encouraging Akira to lift his chin for a numbing kiss. With a click and a shared gasp for air, Akechi rolled his hips a bit, teasing them both with the rolling grind of his hardness near Akira’s navel.   
“I suppose I’ll have to borrow a pair of your sweatpants later,” Akechi spoke roughly, arousal trickling into his lowered voice and along every nerve ending in his body. “Now my hand is clean..”

Still unsure and a bit skeptical, Akira tried swallowing back his confusion and frustration over the coldness in his lower body before feigning cockiness. “Maybe if you ask nicely..”

A sarcastically-frustrated sigh came from Akechi before he traced now-clean fingers along Akira’s lips. ”May I please have access to your mouth?” Akechi’s half-lidded look turned more aloof and sleazy, “If you make me beg for this, I’ll make _you_ beg— or maybe I’d just leave you like this.. Cold, hard, an absolute _mess_ all thanks to the little Prince Detective and his deft hands..”

”God, just do it already—“ and three fingers were gently plunged past Akira’s lips, not staying long enough to be teased with the thief’s tongue as he brought back his hand and twisted back towards Akira’s groin. Akira tensed up knowingly, making Akechi’s lips curl into a crooked grin as his hand entirely passed by his length. Akira’s little noise of surprise only made Akechi beam at him, fingers trailing down to barely touch his entrance with a fingertip. The shiver that ran from head to toe from Akira only widened the other’s wicked grin -- the wildness in his eyes only turned Akira a deeper shade of red, seemingly aroused by just how unhinged Akechi could be.

Akira had no brain cells left to react much more than through small gasps and hums, his eyes fixated on the wrist between his legs, wary of its movement and the heat of the fingers, wet from his own lips--

\--and then Akira regained one brain cell, using it to whine and complain again, back arching closer into the hand until the heat was flush against him. Akechi did nothing more than press his fingertip closer, just as aroused, but also absolutely floored by the angle he watched him at, squirming and rolling his slender body closer to his hand, begging for his touch after being deprived of it... Moving more to sit in between Akira's knees, he could marvel at his lean and sinewy body, the smoothness of his bare skin... 

"Akira.." Akechi didn't mean for his voice to be so low and moan-like, only teasing him more with his lips so close to his tip, breathy words hot against the slickness of his length-- but this time he wasn't teasing intentionally; he was just so _entranced_ by the sound of Akira's breaths, the little crack in his moans and sighs, and his heady scent. _God_ , Akira's every being, from every exhale he blessed this atmosphere with to the twitch of his joints while being worked over and pleased, was utterly intoxicating. One sip and he was under that spell of his.. 

And he gave Akira what he wanted so badly, what his body ached and arched for-- for just one finger, _anything_ of Akechi's was desired at this point, to slip in and work him more and more open. Akechi's breaths were all stolen by Akira's little gasps and huffs, his pretty eyes closed as he rolled himself closer into the finger-- then _two_ fingers working him open, more than eager to do all the work when Akechi was enough of an angel to curl those deft fingers inside him to coax out more staccato-like gasps and noises. Akechi's arousal nearly got the best of him as he crawled a little closer, grinning over how eagerly Akira arched his back, barely able to swallow back a groan when he pressed in deeper. Palming his own groin for a sweet, shuddering, moment, Akechi mouthed over Akira's tip more, lapping and momentarily sucking there before moving away and brushing his lips against the side of his length, eyes half-lidded with heated lust and deep-seated _want_. 

"You're absolutely _delicious_..."

And he drove his point with three fingers, pressing in as close as possible and _curling_ into flesh in search of that sweet spot, twisting his wrist and searching for something, _anything_ , to hear his partner moan his name. Only Akira was allowed to say his name like that, in such a needy and desperate way, teary-eyed and shaking to his core under him, whether it be by twisted tongue, curled fingers, or rolling hips. If only for this sweet moment, Akira was all his, coming undone and unwinding himself in front of Akechi in exchange for the pleasure he could offer, as amateur and inexperienced as his attempts were. 

Despite this, Akira could only moan up at the ceiling, teeth practically bared before digging into his lower lip to bite down and swallow back anymore noises, which Akechi curled his fingers in a firmer manner, rubbing into the sweet spot inside him to elicit more noises and moans. Far too drunk on Akira's noises, Akechi found himself fighting back a low moan himself, reaching back down to palm his stiffness once more..

"Let me--" a wheeze, Akira shuddered with eyes rolling back, before he grabbed for Akechi's hair, wanting him closer against him. "Let me _help_ , you a--asshole.."

Simply out of spite, Akechi leaned into the pulling of his hair just enough to mouth Akira's tip again, more than confident to lap at and flick with tongue before taking him whole while driven by desire and an underlying anger towards himself. _It was Akira who deserved this treatment, this pleasing without worrying about having to return the favor or to see Akechi be just as flustered-- after all, the people pleaser is not supposed to be pleased._

Fingers finally moved from inside Akira, his palms instead resting to press his hips into the bed, not accepting the bucking of hips while Akechi worked his mouth around him with deep breaths and shudder-worthy brushes from the flatness of his tongue and the feather-light grazing of his teeth. How viscerally Akira shuddered, from messy hair to tightly-curled toes, was a good enough sign of how _close_ he was to climaxing under Akechi's mouth. Delving deeper, taking as much of Akira as Akechi physically could, and offering the sweetest, lowest of hums from his throat simply pushed him off the cusp of coming-- Akira barely had time to let him know, only able to find the strength and effort to grip his hair as tight as possible.

"Ah-- _Gor--"_

And once again, Akechi was improvising, swallowing as best as he could before releasing Akira, back to working his fingers in him as he cooled down from the climax in a more gentle manner this time, pressing his mouth to the side of Akira's thigh for a few light kisses before leaning entirely back to admire Akira's body, uncoiled and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. 

"You're beautiful, Akira." There was only seriousness in Akechi's face and tone as he looked him up and down-- desire and lust still hung in his voice, but they both knew this wasn't clouding his real feelings. "You're the most beautiful thing in this world and it doesn't deserve you."

Still awash with utter bliss and relaxation, Akira couldn't yet find the right words for Akechi, instead holding out his arms and wriggling a bit to sit up against the wall beside his bed. When his words were found, they were painfully innocent, desperate in a saddened way. "--Goro.. Come here, please?" 

With a huff, Akechi moved to lay on his side, welcoming Akira into his arms and close to his chest, aware of how gentle and cuddly he was after being so _close_ yet so distant from each other. For a few sweet moments, they stay still in the warmth of the other, Akira's breaths slowing down and returning to normal as he rubbed circles into Akechi's shoulders, slowly making his way lower until Akechi wriggled himself out of the hold to catch his hands and place soft kisses across the knuckles.

"I'm going to clean you up real quick and then I'm going to be right back, alright?" Akechi spoke against his skin gently, every breath its own kiss to Akira’s loose hands, aware of how tightly he'd been gripping his hair by the end of it all. A few butterfly-light kisses to his knuckles soon became what could have been thousands of them, Akechi’s unrelenting affection always overcoming any idea of leaving the other’s presence. After all, why would he want to leave the one person who’s made him feel anything so painfully delightful? He was an addiction, almost -- too crave-worthy to abandon for long. 

Akira’s little hummed chuckle swept Akechi further in, who could only respond by peering up at Akira with one open eye and lips grazing his first knuckle. “At this rate, I’d say we could just snuggle and deal with the mess later, you know.”

“Ah, right then--” Expelling smugness, Akechi moved to get up in search of a towel only to be pulled ever closer. He could smell the careful mix of sweat and Akira’s shampoo while so close to his neck, a swell of pride growing from his belly at the fact he made Akira break into a sweat. If he’d kissed his skin, allowed himself to get lost in the sweetness of Akira’s body once more, he knew he’d taste the sweat -- and he definitely took it as a victory. 

“Nono! C’mere, that was an invitation for us to snuggle..”

For a few sweet moments, Akechi allowed the closeness, always a sucker for the tenderness of Akira’s neck against his forehead or lips and the soothing trail of fingertips carding through his hair. After long enough, however, he brought his knees closer to himself in an effort to pull away from Akira. “A-Akira, please -- I still have my own … situation. I’d rather be rid of it sooner than later. I enjoy being so close, really, but I know I’ll, ah..”

“You’ll what?” Akira practically batted his eyelashes up at Akechi, no stranger to the effects they had on each other. That pent up frustration and anguish was still there, after all, even after their times of fogged-over glasses and bruised knees and so much more. Going from pining over the other to flat out trying to murder the feelings away certainly did that to people. 

Akechi rolled his eyes and groaned, taking no time in pushing off his bed and unbuttoning his slacks -- of course he had to smear it on his _work slacks_ of all things. He heard Akira soundlessly follow, much more gentle and genuine this time. He was both thankful and disappointed when Akira’s fingertips did not graze their typical trail across the small of his back, though he felt the heat of his hands coming close.

“You can tell me if something’s wrong, Goro. You know that, right?”

Akechi sighed, standing still after dropping his slacks as a problem for later. “I know, I just.. I just want to please you and only you--”

“Well, that _is_ how monogamous dating wor--”

“No shit, _Watson-kun_ ,” the nickname made them share a little smile, but Akechi returned to the subject at hand. “I just don’t think you need to do the same for me, is all. You deserve everything in the world and--”

Almost immediately, Akechi sprinted to the bathroom before his face could even flush to an inevitable cherry red, closing the door and sitting against it with flushed face in his hands. Akira’s shocked silence lasted for an unsurprising twenty seconds before the laughter came. 

Never had they ever truly talked about such affectionate gestures in words-- after all, Akechi was the one who insisted they be intimate together for the sole purpose of “relieving stress.” Eyes hot with tears of embarrassment and frustration, Akechi couldn’t do much more than hiss an absolutely vile, “Don’t _laugh at me.”_

“Nonono--” Akira’s laughter trailed into a series of reassurances, his voice growing ever softer the closer he got to the door from the other side until he was merely murmuring into the door close to where he guessed Akechi’s head rested. “Nono, Goro.. I’m not laughing at you, I promise--! I was just.. Surprised.”

Another pause, as if Akira had to swallow back every word he was thinking of. Akechi gripped his own arms tighter, wishing to draw blood rather than crescent-shaped marks on his skin. “Goro, I feel the same! I’m entirely serious when I say I see you in the same light, as someone I want to give everything to.. I’d--I’d kill just to see you smile or laugh genuinely. You’ve caught my eye since the beginning-- how the fuck could I have _not_ fallen in love with your dumb mansplaining and cockiness?”

“I do not mansplain, I just--”

“--You kind of do, my dear.”

They both heard the guttural grunt Akechi made at the nickname and how serious it was -- there was no real joking tone in Akira’s voice, after all, he knew what Akira’s joking and sarcastic voice was. 

“...Too much?” Akira was a step away from revoking the nickname, he could feel it, if such blatant closeness was too much for him… But it made Akechi’s chest flutter with affection, overwhelmed by that familiar sense of adoration.

“No… I didn’t mind it. Just.. startled, I suppose.” 

After a long pause, Akira leans against the door as well, making the apartment’s bathroom door creak a bit, “Can I come in? I won’t help you if you don’t want that, but I’d love to share the shower with a certain boy that I’ve felt things for for a long time now, if he’s okay with that..”

As he got up to open the door, Akechi scoffed, “You’re absolutely insufferable.”

Akira eagerly slid past the door to stand in front of him, fingertips grazing his sides for a millisecond before giving a falsely-confident wink and crooked smile, “Only towards my boyfriend, if he’d prefer that title.”

“Only if Akira’s boyfriend gets to call him an insufferable, moronic--”

“Ouch,” Akira’s newfound pout was irresistible. He looked left and right before lowering his voice and raising his eyebrows, returning to his old Joker-esque confidence, “Maybe he’ll like that in _certain_ situations?”

“I’d make sure you enjoy it, stupid--”

Akira gave a deafeningly dramatic “ _You’re_ my boyfriend?!" before Akechi practically pulled Akira’s hair to bring him into the shower in an attempt to hide his beaming grin-- one which matched Akira’s own.


	2. A Point Driven Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic anniversary has come upon Goro, but instead of isolating, he spends the evening basking in Akira's company. Plus, after having moved in with him recently, it wasn't like he could avoid him.. His mother would be proud of him, building himself up with the help of someone so kind and patient-- though a part of Goro really hopes she isn't watching him from above tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter polls chose something to appease the Horny people and I am nothing but a man of my word ! There's more to come later too -- one of which is much softer and more emotionally-driven, if that's more your style :V!! I know the beginning gets a bit long and doesn't delve Right into the action like the first chapter did, sorry about that -- ! This chapter was supposed to be just through Akira's POV, but the writing really got away from me, pfft!

Goro was never truly wanted.

He was born a mistake, a regret— tossed from home to home like some hot potato until he was deemed capable of living on his own. He was expected to know this all as an “adult.” As if he grew up in a family that included him— or had older siblings or parents who taught him to cook, how to properly wash and bandage cuts, or even how to tie his fucking shoes. As if he’d been loved enough to be taught such mundane, basic things or to learn what a home was and what it felt like.

Home felt like a burst of firecrackers in his chest cavity, crackling and bursting with a heat that made him nearly shudder with a sob, so susceptible and overwhelmed by such a foreign concept. Home was the smell of Akira’s clothes— from the green tea and mint coming from his hair to the tingling scent of coffee grounds and curry sauce which clung to his clothes. Home tasted and sounded like Akira, from the saltiness upon tense, shuddering skin to the heat of his mouth, accentuated by clipped moans or drawn out hums.  
His home was never a place, at least not at first. It was a person all along— not a parent or another relative, but his lover and best friend: Akira Kurusu.

“ _Akira Kurusu_...” Goro couldn’t help but try those two words out on his own tongue, the words always more of a pleased sigh. Sweet as ever on his tongue, he noted.  
What slipped easier from his lips, however, was a classic “Honey, I’m home!” which he belted into the air as he closed the door behind him.  
He really was home, despite everything. It was a refreshing and positive way, Goro liked to think, of telling nearly every adult he’d interacted with that they could fuck off in hell.

Goro heard Akira well before he saw him— admiring the scrambling and excited scurrying before he came into view with ruffled hair and a beaming grin. “You’re back awfully late~”

Deflating, Goro nodded with a palm at one temple, “Yes, I apologize.. I feel like my superiors give me the extra work just for “fun,” honestly. I swear they enjoy my pain and exhaustion.”

“Aww, well, it’s over for tonight, mm? C’mere, I made dinner a bit ago,” Akira took Goro’s hand gently, bumping shoulders before pulling him into the kitchen.

Goro shrunk a bit with guilt, wincing as if he’d bit hit, at the fact that Akira made dinner for two — probably hours ago by now — and here he was, late and exhausted.. He should buy his love something nice next time he’s out.. Maybe a cat mug or that red and black blanket he’d spotted over in Shibuya or maybe something they'd both enjoy—

“Oh!” The food was already reheated and held out for Goro by the time he blinked away his thoughts. “...I’m sorry, I guess I’m more out of it than I thought.”

Yet another undeservingly-soft smile. "It was a rough day, I understand completely-- there's no need to apologize." 

Akira instead set the plate on the table, moving to sit across from Goro's seat, his smile never fading or falling an inch. Goro followed suit, of course, more hungry than he'd ever admit-- any lunch Akira was kind enough to make him was forgotten at his desk, far too insistent on keeping himself busy. It was an anniversary, after all. The loss of his mother at such a young age.. It was a phantom pain even to this day, a dull ache that became an overwhelming and throbbing pain at the center of his chest, as if his body could feel only the pain of that day, the trauma of seeing _foggy eyes and **her mouth agape--**_

**"D** id work treat you alright, all things considered?" 

Goro nearly jumped, transported back to the present as soon as he'd checked out. Akira's look turned serious, looking to distract him from the bitterness of the past. Goro offered a pleasant, thankful smile before speaking as if nothing had just happened, "Well, it was alright. I kept busy and I enjoy that, as much as I may complain later. I'd rather get lost in work than in bad thoughts, after all.. But what about you, love? I wish I could've had the day off too, I apologize for that.."

With a dismissive wave, Akira gave a little chuckle, "Oh, I didn't do much today.. Just some... stuff. Anyways, did you enjoy dinner? I was going to try something a little different, but I figured a favorite of yours would be a safer bet, hah.."

"Yes, I really loved it, thank you.. I feel like you added more sweetness to the curry sauce rather than spice this time and I really love it-- but you really did nothing today? It looks a little cleaner in here tonight, and you're..." Goro's words trailed off a bit, his eyes narrowing a bit as he looked over Akira once more. When did he gel his hair..? Clearly he'd done it earlier, probably thinking Goro was going to come home at his normal time with all the stray strands sticking up or a few curls arching over his forehead in a manner he'd consider pretty handsome on Akira. Even cleaned up, his hair rebelled against all forces -- perhaps he'd fallen asleep from waiting.. Goro's stomach made knots of guilt at that-- he really let himself get swept up in work today. Some old habits die hard, he supposed.

Upon further inspection, Akira's lips looked a little more glossy, his heavy stare making them purse until he looked up to look smugly at Akira, "Did you have something planned? Spill it, lover-boy."

"I-- ah, I was just trying to clean up and make things easier for you tonight, I knew you'd be stressed and--" 

"Mmhm~ and _tense._ You know how I get after work, incredibly _tight_ and _sore_ \--" the grin Goro was practically too wide for his face at this rate, the tired shadows under his eyes less visible with such a look.

"Fine! Alright! I wanted to make tonight nice for you with a little distraction!" Akira scoffed, embarrassed over the effort he made, "That doesn't mean you owe me anything, though -- it was just a thought. I couldn't think of anything else as distracting and good--..."

Nonchalantly pushing his plate aside, closer to the other edge of the table, Goro continued to watch Akira explain himself, his chin resting upon a delicate hand. Akira was too involved in his own story to notice how his gaze hungrily trailed over Akira's shirt, mentally unbuttoning his dress shirt and mussing up that perfectly-messy hair. 

"In hindsight, I didn't think much further than that-- I just wanted to get your mind off of today and help you... relax.." _Finally_ , he noticed Goro's half-lidded stare. "Please don't feel like you owe me, I enjoy your company in any--"

Goro moved to crawl onto their dinner table, kneeling in front of Akira to sit on his heels, hips a purposefully little more forward than his chest. "I hope dessert wasn't on the menu tonight.."

He saw how tightly Akira balled his fists against his legs, an equally-smug smirk creeping up his face, "Am I not looking at the dessert menu right now?"

Goro crossed his arms, one finger tapping at his chin as if in thought, “Let me see, looks like the menu has a little bit of everything tonight, honey.. Any preferences?”

Of course Akira quickly stood up, nearly knocking his seat backwards, to plant his hands at the front of Goro’s trousers— _yes..!_ —the wild glint in his wine red eyes nearly egged Akira on to properly palm his groin, but he untucked Goro’s shirt instead, leaving him high and dry.   
It was then that Akira spoke, raising his gaze to wrap a delicate hand at the nape of his neck and nuzzle close under his jaw. Goro’s eyes nearly rolled back at the slick heat of his mouth under the square of his jaw and the pressure of his tongue, _the suction and his teeth—_

“Whichever leaves you screaming for more is good enough for me, my sweet prince."

= = =

It didn't take long for Akira to shove Goro against the nearest wall, unintentionally rutting his hips into Goro's with a rather delicious amount of force.

"Nngh--!"

Akira gasped, stilled by such a guttural, almost wheezy, noise that Goro made. Panic fluttered before sinking deep in his belly-- at least until Goro caught his lips with his own as aggressive reassurance that he was more than enjoying this. _I liked that,_ Goro tried to wordlessly say in Akira's mouth. For more reassurance, he slipped one wrist from Akira's grasp to run a finger across his belt-line, teasing the idea of sliding beneath the hem of his pants. With how Akira's hips jutted just a little closer, it was a hit. Another sweet little gasp, barely heard, came from Akira with the slip of a finger against his skin, behind those useless jeans and boxers he still had on. 

"We need you out of these A.S.A.P.," Goro purred, a soothing noise after the light snap of a waistband. 

"Mm," Akira took Goro's wrists once more, pinning them against the wall above his head to kiss him, pressing ever closer and opening his mouth with the tilt of his head, coaxing out a desperate moan from Goro. When he couldn't wrap a leg effectively around Akira's waist, he settled for a heavy roll of his hips against Akira's thigh, so close to his groin. _Just like that, my prince, please **g**_ ** _od_** _don't let me stop you._

"I think you're.. _overdue_ for some action.. Don't you think? And after such an intense day, no less..." Fingertips trailed a line up Goro's throat when he leaned his head back against the wall. Already, Goro was trying to regulate his breathing and keep from squirming, but how assertive Akira was being-- had he planned this? Not even Goro himself knew he'd enjoy such rough handling. 

"No-no, I insist, Ack-! ' _Kira_..." Slick heat encased a portion of his skin, the heat of Akira's mouth trained so close to his adam's apple, and the thigh he'd ground against teasingly pressed _back,_ moving in the smallest of circles. "Mnng, 'Kira-- you really don't have t--"

Akira didn't leave his throat until the prickling of a bruise was visible. Even then, he pressed the flat of his tongue against it, dragging up a bit to hear Goro suck in a deep breath, wriggling against his thigh for some pleasured shudders to run down his legs. "Goro, I've wanted to treat you to this for a long time."  
He nibbled Goro's ear for a moment, nerves winding up tighter at how hard Goro tried to swallow back a moan, "I promise I could do _so much better_ than your hand.."

Goro thought he was going to lose it right then and there, pinned against the wall, rubbing up against Akira's thigh. Baseless words left his brain long ago, all attention focused on Akira's tongue against his skin and the salivating pressure against his groin, "How--? I d-don't--"

"Don't lie to me, _baby_." Akira ground his body against Goro's increasing stiffness as emphasis, his rough tone only turning him on further. "You think I don't hear you? Your covered up sounds behind all that running water? I dream about it, Goro. I fantasize about bringing those noises out of you, unable to hold it in when you're holding the reigns to your needs.."

He grinds against Goro again-- roughly, but nowhere near being violent or unwanted. "Let me take control for a little, my prince.. Just a little even-ing of the odds, if you will."

Goro was quick to respond again, breaking into a major sweat over how _well_ Akira rolled his hips into him, how he bent his knees a little and arched his back before grinding into him so fluidly-- and he hated how amazing it felt, to be so desired that someone had put a lot of thought into foreplay without even taking off his clothes, yet doubt and guilt curled in his belly once more.

"I-If it makes you hap--"

Akira was off of him in record speed, lust merely fog in his silver eyes as he stared back with a serious look. He looked like Joker, deciding whether to ask for more money or an item from a shadow, but Goro just wanted him to be up against him again, so close to him that the wall made his back ache and _for him to just ravish him already_..

"This isn't about me, Goro." And he said nothing else. Just watched.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Akira, you know that-!" Goro leaned his full weight against the wall, arms crossing over his chest self-consciously. 

"Then what did you mean?" Akira stepped closer, palms raising to cup his elbows, "...Because it seems to me that you don't want me to please you for your own sake."

Goro huffed angrily. "It's nothing regarding you. I just... I just don't deserve it, okay?"

After a silent stare from Akira, Goro elaborated, "I've already taken so much and I don't want to take any more. From you and everyone else, I mean.

"I don't deserve all that you've given and offered to me, Akira. I can't take back what I've done to you, what I've indirectly caused.."

"Honey.." Pity settled in Akira's voice like a suffocating, thick dust. "You deserve the whole world to me, Goro, and you can't change that."

Closer... Closer until Akira's hands rested at either side of Goro's head against the wall. "...You know that saying? The one that's all "Actions speak louder than words"? Maybe that'd help in this case."

Always a tease, Goro bit his bottom lip to keep from smirking. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, letting himself go once in a while-- or maybe being horny was getting the best of him and wearing down his defenses. _...How bad could it be?_

"Okay, I'll bite," Goro starts. "What kind of actions did you have in mind for such convincing?"

"Easy," Akira leaned in to kiss him a few times, tilting his head to deepen their kiss before giving his bottom lip the lightest of tugs with his teeth. "Maybe by railing you against the wall until you can't stand up right..."

The noise Goro made was absolutely  obscene and he hated it. God, did Akira love it, though.

“Is that a yes? Or do you want some other suggestions?” With the tip of Akira’s nose and his hot breath flush to his throat, Goro couldn’t think straight, but he had enough of a mind to ask for more of his plans. _Please, tell me what you’ll do to me,_ he bit back from pleading. 

A soft click, an open kiss against his pulse between hungry words, “Maybe test out some things you might like— like _this—_ “ he yanked back Goro’s hair to better accentuate the bruising of hickeys smeared across his throat (Goro’s gasp-moan and how he squirmed was an answer within itself).

“Mm.. Is that enough for my prince? I’ll give you whatever you want.. I’m a jack of all trades, you know..”

Goro seethed, the heat pouring from chest to lower belly only shortening his patience, “J-just _fuck me already_.”

The fire in Akira’s eyes only heightened his senses and poured fuel into his bloodstream, threatening him with the best time he could offer him. And then Akira’s mouth followed the shape of his collarbones, smattered tasteful bruises from the space between collarbone and shoulder to the hollow under his throat—he’d grown into the pattern once more, lulled by the pressure until the flat of Akira’s tongue pressed just above the waistband of his slacks. Goro's erection practically ached, already imagining the wet heat of his lover's mouth down his length before enveloping him entirely--

"You're in your own little world up there, huh?" Thin fingers toyed with the button and zipper of his slacks, fingertips trailing down and over Goro's stiffness, "Do me a favor and keep your hands on me, sweetheart. Guide me, if you'd like.."

And then Akira was pulling down his boxer briefs, a wide grin on his lips even despite the fogginess of desire in those half-lidded, gunmetal eyes. For a moment, he looked over Goro's lower body, appreciating the soft skin at his navel with the back of a curled finger-- as if he wasn't mouthing just barely at the tip of Goro's dick to bring out the softest of grunts from him. Fingers threaded their way though his hair, mussing up the gelled strands. 

"Clean-shaven, mn?" Akira was unapologetic about the slip of tongue on the underside of the tip, lingering just long enough, but leaving him wanting more. "I'm sorry, I'll make sure to do the same next time, I hadn't given that much thought--"

Goro gave an exasperated moan, tightening the grip on his gelled hair to keep from pulling Akira's mouth further against him, "I don't mind, I love your hair in every way, Akira, now shut up, _please_!"

The smile wrapped around him was even better than any smiley kiss from the dork, especially when hot breath encased him, and then-- oh. _Oh_...  
Akira's mouth was slick, holding a heat Goro had never experienced to such an extent and it was... _beyond addictive,_ drove him further against the wall than the hand at his hip, made him feel as if he was feeling the last dregs of going berserk. Instead of a migraine and a bad taste in his mouth, he wanted more, thought of nothing else but the twitch of Akira's muscles from tongue to throat taking so much care around him. 

How Akira's tongue swirled, how his cheeks hollowed while pulling just a little away.. That little roll of his eyes before closing when he relaxed and opened his jaw a little more once Goro would pull him just a little closer... It all drove him to the edge, and suspended him there, appreciating and nearly curling into himself over how wonderful Akira was as his lover and how well he worked him over sexually. 

"'Kira.. You're-- You're _amazing_ ," Goro could only gasp out, keening and humming to avoid any embarrassing noises. "You're so good-- at this."

And Akira hummed. With Goro in his mouth-- no, in his tight throat. And he _hummed_. Goro nearly came right there, a groan behind gritted teeth suddenly opened into a series of desperate moans. No longer was he in control of his grip on Akira or how deeply he wanted Akira's nose flush to his navel, lips still around him, for all he wanted and thought of was Akira, _Akira._ **_Akira--!_**

There was no warning when Goro was so deep under the waves, head tilted back, fists white-- everything tightened, his body was too fucking wound up--

\--and then he was free, the release leaving him gasping and sputtering, knees buckling when his ears rang and starbursts popped and fizzled in the corner of his vision. All heat that pooled in his body seemed to expel, leaving him sitting on their floor, his shirt entirely unbuttoned and the rest of his clothes still around his ankles. Indifferently, he kicked off the pants and briefs to the side before looking up at Akira once more.

Akira... 

He sat back, elbows at his knees as he wiped his mouth with a hand, making a show to licking his thumb when they met eyes. _Guess he isn't all bark and no bite,_ Goro though to himself when he shuddered at the sensuality of that move, remembering all at once how wonderfully Akira treated him to this, how amazing he was at it.. 

"You..." Goro only slumped further down, both hands finding their way to push back his bangs from his flushed face. "You were astounding. That was... I'm at a loss for words to--"  


And Akira shut him up with his mouth again, a soft little peck to his lips becoming a longer, more romantic kiss than their last needy ones. Against his lips, he spoke gently. "It seems I'm the dessert now, since you're rating me like a review. I'd give you six out of five stars if I could--"

"Oh, shut up, I've just never been... through that before," Goro tried to say it with a straight face, but he only felt more heat in his face as he thought about the shape of Akira's mouth, the heat, how that slim jaw--

"Mm, well I've practiced a few times while we've been da--" Akira's eyes became the size of golf balls and his skin lobster red, "N-NOT LIKE THAT, I JUST... I kinda-- bought things... So I could practice to make it up for you and make you feel as amazing as you make me feel.."

"All that for me?" It was Goro's turn to be red, the marks all over his skin not so noticeable against this new shade, "Y-You really didn't have to do that, I'm not--"

"You. Are. Worth. It." Akira's expression spoke only of seriousness, a stark comparison to him almost five seconds ago. Gunmetal, piercing, intimidating.

With that serious expression, Akira peppered kisses all across Goro's face to get a few giggles from him-- and then he slowed down, clean hands running through his hair and tucked behind his ears. They shared softer kisses until Akira cradled his jaw, giving light kisses to the tip of his nose, his forehead, then his eyelids. "I love you so much, Goro. I want to show that in every way I can."

Goro couldn't find any words, finding comfort in Akira's fingers through his hair instead. The lack of words sat gently between them, both thoroughly enjoying the softness of affection after tense muscles and gritted teeth. Before long, Goro was trying to pull Akira closer once more while feeling especially cuddly, but he only chuckled and leaned onto his knees. Soon enough, he was gathering Goro in his arms as best as he could to carry him into their room.

"Come here, why don't we get you into bed at least? I doubt sitting on carpet while naked is all that nice."

Still a bit sensitive after that ordeal, Goro grimaced a little before getting settled in Akira's arms, "How about a quick shower before?"

"Mmyeah, that's a good idea, actually.." Akira's cheeks flushed a bit at that, but never elaborated. There was no real need to, after all.

= = =

Even with work and the horrid anniversary wiped from his brain (more occupied with the shape and feeling of Akira's mouth than anything), the hot water melted away any other negative tension from his skin. The work day was washed away just like anything that'd dried on his skin, just like the gel in Akira's hair. 

They interacted wordlessly, Goro quick to guide Akira under the shower head to get all that damn gel out-- but also just to card through his hair, rubbing foamy circles into his scalp, and watching how much Akira relaxed under his fingers. The telling bags stamped under his eyes were a little more noticeable when his eyebrows didn't knit together and he found the slightest of creases near his mouth-- stress treated neither of them right after all they did for humanity and themselves. After all _Akira_ did. Goro huffed as he rinsed away all the shampoo, taking more time to just look at Akira.

This wasn't Joker, leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves. This wasn't whatever persona of his own he held up at school or out in the city, blank-faced and calm. This was Akira, who stole his heart with slowly-improving latte art and those stupid little fist pumps whenever he got something right or successfully asked Goro out on a date. This was the Akira that kept looking at him in that engine room with hope and pride. This was _his_ Akira, raw in emotion and heart, just as hurt and traumatized, but so full of love and adoration. 

"You're staring," Akira's mask didn't come up-- there was no need to with Goro. The bags under his eyes were saddening, but being shown such a vulnerability tasted so goddamn sweet. 

"Well, yeah," Goro rolled his eyes. "I'm sharing my shower with the prettiest boy I know."

The idiot blushed at that, eyes squinting at how wide his smile became, " _Our_ shower now, prettier-boy."

Though Goro intended for the shower to come to a tasteful climax with the shower's hiss drowning out Akira's sweet noises, simply kissing and nuzzling into him was so much more fitting for the moment. The shower's hiss did a good enough job covering Goro's little "I love you"s every time he gave an inch of his skin a little kiss, at least. Only Akira could hear them, after all. No one else understood or wished to understand him like Akira did. No one had taken so much time to know him and let him warm up to someone at his own speed before.

= = = 

Sure, the sheets and multiple blankets in bed were soft, but Akira was much more comfortable for Goro. While Akira snagged the blankets, wedging one under his head, Goro wriggled against Akira's side, their bare legs woven together and fingertips idly tracing the prominence of his collarbones and the cords of his neck.

"You're so weirdly bony--"

Akira groaned like this wasn't the first time he'd heard it-- and it certainly wasn't. Nor would it be the last. "I know!! Morgana and Sojiro give me the same shit. Do you want a blanket to cover my terrible bones?"

"Dramaaatic," Goro yawned as he pressed his cheek into Akira's shoulder. "And no. I love you how you are, dumbass. I don't have ill intentions and neither do they, we're just a little concerned sometimes.."

An exasperate sigh came from Akira, but he still caressed Goro's face so lovingly, idly leaving a thumb at his cheek to brush against. "I know, I know.. I guess I'm just not .. good at it when I'm in a new situation and things.. I think being here'll help, seriously."

Goro only nuzzled more against his shoulder, one hand reaching to brush though his hair and appreciate those soft curls, "I'm... Honored you see this as an environment you'll grow and improve in.. More than I can truly say."

A sniffle gave him away within seconds, but he stayed composed, "I'm hoping for the same. You stayed with me even when I hit _beyond_ rock bottom, Akira. I would go through hell and back just to see you smile. I-I would tear this world apart just to see you.."

"Shush--shush," _God, what an idiot.._ Akira had a wobbly smile, a telltale sign he was about to cry-- he did this nearly every time Goro got emotional. "I would too. I'd kill for you, Goro. But we don't have to. We're here, together. We're okay."

"That is true.."

Akira pulled him closer, shifting on his side so they could better nuzzle into each other. Goro only wriggled closer, wishing to tell him -- for the umpteenth time -- something only his Akira needed to know. 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have to look up stuff on sex because I literally know nothing as an asexual person? Yes. Oh my god, did I.  
> I hope you enjoyed ! I haven't written dirty talk in like... a Long time.. so I apologize if it was super cheesy and robotic-- I couldn't help the whole dessert convo and I have very few regrets >;D  
> Yes, indeed, the single chapter fic has become THREE chapters long...  
> ~ More to come ~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this and if I should make more! I'm down at trying my hand at different types of writing, seriously ! I just spent wayyyy too fuckin' long on this one while also stressing over midterms-- but if anyone wanted, I was definitely considering this as a little fic with chapters as Akechi and Akira grow together and become more comfortable with each other!  
> Thank you for reading !! <3


End file.
